


Special Episode: “Proxy”

by Revere



Series: Special Episode [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Reel Hannibal 2020, Reel Hannibal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: Will Graham took the opportunity to broadcast in NIGHT VALE COMMUNITY RADIO.There was something weird, something fun happened along with the report, and a little surprise that he chose to stop broadcasting in the end.P.S: It may or may not be continued, just considered it as a proxy before the main dish come.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Special Episode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913800
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reel Hannibal 2020





	Special Episode: “Proxy”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Welcome to Nightvale, so I’m really excited about drawing and writing about it. Thank you Reel Hannibal to give me this opportunity to give it a try, and I hope you all could like it too.
> 
> Tumblr link here (https://teddybat24.tumblr.com/post/628101035176706048/special-episode-proxy-everyone-has-fantasized)

> > ****
>
>> **Everyone has fantasized about having a doppelgänger. How good it would be to have another “You”? Would your happiness double? How about efficiency? Think about how you and your doppelgänger could have accomplished? At least you wouldn’t be alone anymore. But would you stop being lonely?**
> 
> ##  **Welcome to NightVale.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Sound of open beer can]
> 
> Hello listeners, it’s Will Graham, your anchor for today. A proxy while Mr. Palmer took Carlos to their honeymoon. They will be back in a day or two.
> 
> [Sound of pouring beer into the glass]
> 
> So…eh…here to you, Cecil and Carlos! We are not particularly close friends but definitely not only acquaintances. Just consider this a little favor of mine, cheers.
> 
> [Sound of drinking a mouthful beer]
> 
> Hmm……right, the night is long, yet our lives are short. Let’s start with today’s news.
> 
> A new facility called Evil Mind Museum opened up in our little town this morning, though I disagree with the name. Jack Crawford, you know, the officer, insisted on it’s a great idea. Hope there won’t be another massive puppy intrusion that destroyed the building like how they did last month at the Opera House.
> 
> Speaking of Opera House, old woman Josie and her angelic friends who all named Erika are planning to rebuild the Night Vale Opera, especially the theater’s infrastructure. The dogs didn’t mean to destroy them, who can blame those poor babies from being scared by inhuman high notes at night. Dogs are quite sensitive in loud voices you know.
> 
> Citizens who are willing to support could call out “Erika” with the k and ask them to perform house chores or walk your dogs to the dog park. If you saw a ten feet tall, radiant figure with great black wings walking a pack of dogs in the dog park, please don’t panic and report yourself to the city council. After all, citizens and dogs are not allowed in the dog park. They will arrange for you in a re-education camp and brain conditioning therapy as soon as possible. 
> 
> [Sound of Will cover the microphone and yell at the background]
> 
> Thanks, Erika, thanks for taking care of my dogs, you could……eh……and he just became transparent and went through the wall. 
> 
> [Back to original ambiance]
> 
> Now back to our top story today, there’s been a cannibal in our town since last month, but don’t worry listeners, he was polite and would only seek you if you are rude. Unlike organized crime from the city council, what he did is not a crime, but aesthetic art. The Sheriff’s Secret Police and the Night Vale Council are curious about his talent for making flesh to delicious cuisine.
> 
> Did I mention our cannibal loves music? He seemed to be quite sad when my-I mean, the dogs destroyed the Opera House. A mystery card appeared on my table that night. It looked fancy at first but when I picked it up, I couldn’t tell what color it was. It looked damp and wrinkled like it was soaked in blood or some dark red ink a while ago. Elegant handwriting wrote “See?” in the back made it more suspicious. It’s hard to tell more details at night regardless of the lack of lights.
> 
> Jack Crawford, you know, the officer came later next morning, saying there was an unorganized death that happened next door. He asked to borrow my imagination as he always did, and I performed the scenery in my head talking about murder’s design as if it was mine, bluh bluh bluh, oh! (Whispered) but I didn’t tell him about the card. It probably had nothing to do with the murder next door.
> 
> And now, a message from our sponsor.
> 
> “Daylight started to vanish, you opened your door. You’re home. The light is on, just like the way it does every morning. The smell of the delicious curry swirled in your nostrils, the dinner is ready. Is somebody here? You wondered. Of course, there was someone before you to cook, to clean the floor, to wash the dishes in the sink that you left this morning, but is he or she still in your house? You heard the animals howling somewhere else, are they hungry and scared like you are? You didn’t know.”
> 
> This message was brought to you by Mr. Jones, your friendly home-service delivery. If you are interested in homemade food, then consider Mr. Jones’ Dishes would always be ready before you enter the house, as if it was just made in your kitchen. 
> 
> [Sounds of knocking on the door]
> 
> Who’s that? Did you hear it, listener? Someone knocked on the door. I wonder who is out there, and what….oh….how did you get in here? Listeners, I just received a message from an anonymous. My dog, Winston, just handed me a piece of torn paper. _**Now**_. It said. Written in Italic just like the card that night.
> 
> Before I go to investigate the situation, let’s bring you to the Weather.
> 
> WEATHER: ”We couldn’t repair it” by Kintsugi.
> 
> [Sounds of panting and growling behind]
> 
> Dear listeners (sign), I …eh…I might counter a difficult situation. 
> 
> When I opened up the door, I was knocked down but whoever attacked me held my neck that prevent heavy hit and then he insisted to sit on my lap, hug me and bury his head in my arm. (laugh)
> 
> It’s so not you, (buzz sounds). Are you feeling lonely right now?
> 
> [Sounds of mumbling] 
> 
> There, there, pat, pat. 
> 
> [sounds of purring and satisfied]
> 
> So, eh……I’m afraid I would have to leave earlier, stay tune next about our topic, Dinner on Cannibal’s Table. Remember to prepare your own recipe so that the cannibal would cook you as you wish. And good night, NightVale. Good night. 
> 
> [end of the radio]

> > Today’s proverb:
> 
> Teacups don’t repair themselves, stop breaking teacups, men too, they are not pottery you could repair with Kintsugi. STOP gluing them with gold and platinum, it’s a waste.


End file.
